Torn
(cut) | Scenario = Bomb defusal | Creator(s) = Nick Coombe Matt Coombe | First appearance = Counter-Strike 1.3 | Last appearance = Counter-Strike: Condition Zero }} Torn (de_torn) is a bomb defusal map featured in Counter-Strike and Counter-Strike: Condition Zero. Because of the restricted amounts of space, very confusing pathways, and the considerable distance between the bombsites, it is one of the less popular maps. Overview Torn is a bomb defusal map, set in the small abandoned suburban town of Bahçelievler in the Turkish countryside. In the original backstory of this map, United Nation troops have been defeated and were forced to retreat from the area. However, archaic water ducts that flow under the city streets lead directly into a major upstream tributary of the largest river delta in the region; the water from which supplies all the towns and cities in the river basin below. Intelligence has been received that the village, or more specifically these water ducts, is the potential target for a major act of terrorism, and therefore a team of highly trained operatives have been given orders to re-enter the village to contain the situation.de_torn_beta2.zip - de_torn_beta2_README.txt Official description Terrorists: Detonate a toxic nerve agent into the town's water supply that will spread to nearby cities. Counter-Terrorists: Contain the situation. Prevent hostiles from completing their objectives. Other Notes: There are 2 detonation targets in the town. Development Counter-Strike The idea for the map was originally came to Matt Coombe during a lunch break in September 2000.Valve ERC - De_Torn: Interview with Crinity and Madcross. Archived from the original on 2001-09-02.Crinity - Maps. Archived from the original on 2000-12-06. Initially, the design of the map involved a rainy and dirty Eastern European town in a war torn landscape.[ Counter-Strike.ch - Interview mit Crinity und Madcross (English, Orginal) ]. Archived from the original on 2001-08-16. Matt created some sketches of the map and worked alone on the map for a few days, until his brother Nick Coombe decided to join in on the design of the map. The map had the working title of Warzone at this stage. When searching for reference images on the internet, the Coombe brothers stumbled upon some photographs of Turkey which offered a lot of potential in terms of eye candy due to the architectural style. Thus, the decision was made to base the setting of the map in Turkey and use these photographs as a starting point. Further inspiration for the design was taken from Dust. The first screenshots of the map were posted on January 27, 2001.Crinity - News Archive - January 2001. Archived from the original on 2001-06-29. In February, it was revealed that the map would utilize the bomb defusal scenario and the title had been changed to de_wartorn.Crinity - News Archive - February 2001. Archived from the original on 2001-06-29. During the following month, the map entered alpha play-testing stages and also received its final title of de_torn.Crinity - News Archive - March 2001. Major retexturing took place in April and May, where after the map received pretty much its final look and the map entered beta testing.Crinity - News Archive - April 2001. Archived from the original on 2001-12-15.Crinity - News Archive - May 2001. Archived from the original on 2001-12-15. By June, work on the map was essentially done and the map was being tested for inclusion into the next version of Counter-Strike.Crinity - News. Archived from the original on 2001-12-17. The map was officially released as part of Counter-Strike 1.3. No updates for the map were ever released. Counter-Strike (Xbox) There are left-over files in the game suggesting that Torn was at one point considered for inclusion into the Xbox version of the game.FrontEnd.SXWad - Mention of de_torn in career.cfg Counter-Strike: Condition Zero The version of Torn featured in Counter-Strike: Condition Zero is an nearly identical copy of the version of the map used in the original Counter-Strike. It is unknown why a separate file for the Condition Zero version exists. Curiously, the bot navigation file including place names differ from the file included for the original map. The only significant difference between this version and the original map is detail textures Trivia *This map has 2 secrets/Easter eggs: http://cs-mapper.com/secrets/de_torn32.shtml (translated) **At the Terrorist spawn zone, if a player uses noclip or enters spectator mode to access a house nearby, an overview of the map and two MAC-10s can be seen (the second one cannot be seen until the player picks up the first one). **2 Military fighter jets can be seen bombing the rooftop at the Atrium. ***Player might take minor damage if they are near the explosion, staying indoors will prevent taking damage. ***If the script is not triggered, one can see them in spectate mode or using cheat. Upon heading to the northwest direction at the Terrorist Spawn Zone, the player can see a black plate and when underneath it, a player could see 2 idle jets there. ***To trigger this script, run down the stairs and collide with the door. Then, the jets should arrive after 45 seconds and bomb the rooftop. Category:Counter-Strike Bomb maps Category:Counter-Strike: Condition Zero Bomb maps Category:Counter-Strike (Xbox) cut maps